


What do you know about love

by yOyO_101



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I’ll figure out the rest later, M/M, Musical Frozen but Newsies, Race is Anna, Spot if kristoff, jack is elsa, kinda gay, other stuff as soon as I realize what the fuck is happening, this is how i cope, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yOyO_101/pseuds/yOyO_101
Summary: Newsies as Frozen the Broadway musical
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s been a lot of shit happening in my life and this might get dicey on updates and just general content so be prepared for the wild ride that is my mental health

“ _Do you want to build a snowman?_

_ C'mon let's go and play” _

_ “I can cover this whole place in snow.  _

_ I'm not supposed to though” _

_“Yeah, just do it anyway.Do it for your brother!Jack please, oh please. I can't do the things you do_ ”

“ _That's what I'm talking about!”_

“ _You really want to build that snowman?”_

“ _You know I do_ ”

“ _We'll stay up late and build that snowman!”_

“ _Yes_!”

“ _Me and you”_

Once there was a family beloved by all

A king, a queen, two princes. And the story starts when they were small.

_ “Boys what have you been up to?” _

Jack was a special child. From his first frozen tear his magic filled his parents' hearts with so much love and fear.

“ _Jack no! What do we say?”_

_ “Magic must stay a secret” _

_ “And there's just some things we can't do in public” _

“ _Like run naked in the breeze!”_

_ “Tony!” _

“ _One, two, three together, clap together_

_ Snap together, you and me together _

_ Knees together, freeze together _

_ Up or down together, princes run together _

_ Always be together _

_ You and me” _

Once there was a family with secrets to keep. As rulers in the land whererespect for the crown runs deep.

“ _Freeze my butt!”_

And so the royal family is ever on display.

And people loved the princes , and watch them as they play. 

Let the sun shine on

Let our lives be free

Let the promises of our land be sure and strong

Let our hearts be blown by this melody

All of winter love

On Arendelle

Let the crown be strong

And let your love be true

Let's our sons spend what we lost

When we'll look to you

” _Tony? Tony! Mama Papa, help!_ ”


	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness and angst bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all remember when I said my life is kinda spiraling, well apparently that wasn’t enough cause now I’m spiraling and spinning. My mental health is about as stable as a tower of index cards.

When Tony was born, Iduna feared he’d be like Jack. 

She loved her eldest son with her whole heart, but the magic he had reminded her too much of the Northuldra tales she’d grew up hearing.

When Jack was a babe, flurries of ice and snow would circle around his crib like a mobile when he laughed and played. When he was upset, the snow turned to hail and sleet. 

Tony never had that issue, he was a bubbly normal baby. No ice, no magic, just little Prince Antonio. 

The two brothers were inseparable since the moment Jack met little baby Tony. The King and Queen would often find Jack above Tony’s crib creating beautiful scenes out of snow. 

Instead of fearing Jack’s magic like his parents, Tony loved it. 

That made it so much worse when they had to separate the boys.

Tony’s memories of Jack’s magic were erased, but not the love for his brother, or the memories of him. Tony never knew why Jack cut him off.

It was worse for Jack. He knew everything that had happened. He remembered the way his brother would grin and his eyes would light up at Jack’s snow. But he also remembered the way Tony was ice cold and his head rolled back like he was dead on the faithful night that would change everything. He wanted nothing more then to hold and play with Tony again, but the white streak in his brother’s hair was enough to keep him away.


	3. Shipwreck (Jack POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically where their parents die from Jack’s POV

“We’ll be back in two weeks, you’ll be fine Jack.” Iduna turned to her eldest

“I know mama, I just don’t want you to go.” Jack rolled a trinket in his gloved hands.

“Everything will be fine love, just remember what Papa taught you.”

“Conceal, don’t feel”

Iduna lifted Jack’s chin and kissed his forehead “I’ll see you in 14 days.”

............

Tony slid down the ornate banister of the palace, meeting his parents at the bottom as they finished packing for their voyage.

“See you in two weeks!” He flung his arms around Agnarr and Iduna.

Agnarr ruffled his youngest hair, “Do us a favor, and don’t cause too much stress on the staff.”

Tony faked a gasp, “Papa, I’m appalled, when have I ever been known to cause trouble.”

The king made a face at the fifteen year old, “Well, for one,” he began, “you did just treat a very old and expensive stair case like a slide.”

“That hardly counts.”

“What about last week when you scared Elmer into dropping very fine china.”

Iduna rolled her eyes at her husband and son, and kissing Tony’s cheek said “We’ll be back soon. I love you so much dearest”

“As do I son”

Tony leaned into his parent’s embrace before watching them head towards their ship.

.................

Two weeks turned into three, then four, then five. 

Jack watched from his window as Tony climbed to where he could watch the fjord daily.

He watched as Tony stood next to the headstones erected for Iduna and Agnarr.

He watched as Tony was the last one to leave the ceremony.

He listened as Tony knocked on his door for the first time in years. 

“Jack? Please, I know you're in there. I'm just wondering how you've been. Do you maybe want to take a walk, or sit and talk or let me in? Are you ready for tomorrow?  
It's your big day, is there anything I can do? Do you want to build a snowman?”


End file.
